<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Something For the Road by Razzadoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036322">A Little Something For the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzadoops/pseuds/Razzadoops'>Razzadoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzadoops/pseuds/Razzadoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow was beginning to discover many things during his time hosting Vio. They were perfect allies, true friends, and had endless potential in Shadow's eyes. Shadow has changed in many ways for Vio, yet he still can't quite understand the feelings he's harboring for his Hylian counterpart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Shadow felt warm. A type of warmth he didn’t think was possible for a being such as he to feel. It was a pleasant, comforting warmth, blooming from the center of his chest and igniting sensations he was unaccustomed to. He didn’t hate all of it, but there were definitely parts that he despised. Namely, the longing that now plagued him. It was all so annoying-- the soft expressions he couldn’t hide, the urges to reach out and run his hand through that golden blonde hair, the fact that his bed never seemed warm anymore-- all inconveniences that forced him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a distraction from his plans, a new vulnerability that could be exploited by those pesky heroes marching their way through swamps and woods, rescuing maidens all willy-nilly and ruining his master plans. And yet… he craved more. He longed for Vio’s touch, for his approval and cooperation. At the core of his core, he longed for Vio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The day was long and sleepless for Shadow, the hours inching by at an excruciating pace. He had been losing sleep for nearly a week, unable to swallow his feelings in the solitude of his chambers. As the sun began to set and cast long shadows into his room, Shadow had forced himself to rise and dress for the “breakfast” he, Vio, and his highest ranking cronies enjoyed at dusk every evening. He scrubbed his face, noting how ghastly he looked in the unmagical mirror mounted to his wall. His already pale face was more slender by the day, dark bags under his eyes made him appear sickly and distraught. Shadow studied his appearance, but shrugged. Wasn’t much he could do about it at this point, he was due for the meal in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        So he set out, walking along the tall and narrow hallways of his castle, his boots clicking against the stone. He had noticed that subtle things in his routine had changed since Vio had come around. Shadow didn’t want to float anywhere anymore-- he felt safer walking alongside Vio. He had started spending more time awake during the day, which was not his preference, but Vio’s. Again, that damned soft smile wiggled its way onto Shadow’s face as he recalled the conversation with Vio that had forced him to change his sleeping schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        They were sitting in one of the many studies in the castle, reviewing a map of Hyrule and estimating when Vio’s doppelgangers would arrive. Shadow hovered above the table, nearly curling in on himself with his arms and legs crossed nonchalantly. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the soft moonlight and an array of candles to light their plans. Vio, seated comfortably in a cushy chair, leaned forward and squinted at the finer details on the map. Eventually, he gave up and sighed, falling back into the warmth of the chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “It’s no use, Shadow. It’s always too damn dark in this castle, I can never see a thing," Vio huffed, the grievance coming out as more of a laugh than a complaint. “If only you’d let us work in the day, I’d be able to get ten times the work done," He ran his hand through his soft blonde hair, the hint of a smile falling from his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Do you actually prefer the sun, Vio?” Shadow questioned, sinking down to be at eye-level with the Hylian. It was a genuine question; he couldn’t imagine anyone actually enjoying the searing pain of sunlight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “I do, quite a bit, honestly,” Vio chuckled. “I enjoy the warmth of the sun, it feels like a hug and a kiss from the goddesses themselves," he caught Shadow’s gaze, which must have been more judgemental than Shadow intended. “Now don’t get me wrong, my friend. The night is beautiful, but I miss when the sunrise marked the beginning of a day and not the end. Although, I do love dusk and dawn the most, I think. The sky’s a lovely color and the intricacies behind it are quite captivating."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Shadow studied Vio, contemplating his words. He… wanted his companion to be happy, wanted to be the best host he possibly could. He let out a little hum, leaning away from Vio and turning away from him. “Well, I supposed it wouldn’t do any harm to rise a little earlier and work a little later. If… that’s what you’d prefer, of course?” He proposed the question with caution, glancing at Vio nervously. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he saw Vio smile warmly. He sighed in relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Yes, I believe I’d like that very much. Thank you, my friend."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        By the time he had relived that tender moment, Shadow had arrived at the dining hall. He felt his face flush ever so slightly as he made eye contact with Vio, who had beaten him there as always. The blonde smiled and waved gently, waiting patiently for Shadow to join him. Shadow returned the wave meekly, taking his usual seat next to Vio. It had been Vio’s idea to dine sitting together, as it would allow them to speak more privately during their meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Good evening, my friend,” Vio smiled, looking over Shadow’s sleepy face. His smile wavered, a look of concern taking its place. “Are you well? You seem… gaunt, Shadow," His hand reached out as if to touch Shadow’s face, but stopped mid motion. Instead, he poured the shade a cup of tea, an offering that Shadow greatly accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “‘M fine,” he grumbled, “Just having a hard time sleeping. The… sun is very bright this time of year," He excused, waving the subject away with the flick of a wrist. “And how did you sleep, my friend?” Shadow sipped at his tea, glancing at Vio over the rim of the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ah, same as always, I’d say. Sleeping during the day is still so foreign to me, but I was able to work on a plan for when my… old partners arrive. We can discuss this later, though. You should eat, Shadow," Vio nodded at one of the lower-ranked monsters, an octorok, who immediately scuttered up bearing a platter of food. A small mountain of fresh fruit and baked pastries laid before the pair. Vio picked a fresh berry from the pile, lifting it up to Shadow’s lips with a smirk. “Eat,” he ordered. So Shadow did. He opened his mouth and let Vio place the sweet berry on his tongue, his finger brushing against Shadow’s soft lips. Had they been alone, Shadow may have been more bold with this, but his brain was fogged from exhaustion and his face severely flushed. He turned away, bringing up a hand to hide his face as he chewed the sweet berry. Vio laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m too mean to you, Shadow. I’m sorry, but please, do eat," He smiled again, his face almost as red as Shadow’s. He cleared his throat, attempting to break the awkwardness of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you… for that Vio. Now, today’s plans,” He tried to form coherent thoughts, taking a large sip of tea to steady himself. “We need to discuss what we’ll do once we obtain all four Swords. I’m curious to hear your plan, as well. And finally, there are… some other things I would like to discuss,” he glanced at the various beasts in the room, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>privately,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vio cocked an eyebrow at the final words, however he nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The day went on as expected, however Shadow’s sleep-deprived brain would not stop replaying breakfast. During meetings, he would feel Vio’s finger caressing his lips. While watching Vio’s counterparts, he would see Vio’s outstretched arm as their swords swung down on Shadow’s army. It was downright torture. Still, he tried to shake it off. Feelings caused weakness, and weaknesses would get him killed-- by Vaati or by the heroes, it didn’t matter-- and he refused to die over weak knees and a red face. But in order to be strong, there were other things he must have dealt with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The day’s final meeting crawled to an end as the sun began to rise at the end of another tedious night of work. Shadow huffed, relieved to finally have all the day’s bureaucratic bullshit out of the way. He stood from his spot at the table, dismissing the monsters around him with a wave of a hand. As they began to file out one by one, he turned towards Vio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sit down,” he began, nodding at the chair opposite to him. It wasn’t Vio’s normal chair, but he wasn’t going to let the blonde take advantage of the situation twice in the same day. “I have… a preposition of sorts for you, Violet," A sly grin pulled at his lips as he watched his reflection stiffen at the sound of his full name. It was rare for any of the Links to call him Violet, let alone Shadow. Confident in the state of the playing fields, Shadow carried on. “I want to make it clear that you can refuse this, and no hard feelings will be harbored. It’s a weird request, I’m painfully aware of that. But if we’re to crush your old allies and their precious princess’ powers once and for all, I’m going to need to… make some changes,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What kind of changes?” Vio questioned. It was very apparent that he was curious, but not yet fazed by the conversation. There was a hesitation in the room, as if the Hylian could sense the intimacy of the moment and those set to follow. “Go on, my friend. If there is any way I can help you and your cause, I’m all ears," He smiled reassuringly, a simple gesture that tugged at the very core of Shadow’s icy heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Clearing his throat, he continued. “Yes, well… it isn’t exactly hard to see that I’m looking a little worse for wear. Now, obviously, this won’t do. I can’t handle a bunch of sniveling brats if I can barely make it through a meeting without needing a nap. So… I am… humbly asking if you can help me," Despite his efforts to sound nonchalant, Shadow found himself turning away bashfully, bringing a hand up to scratch at the fluff of purple hair at the base of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Again, Vio smiled. He stood from his seat and circled the large table to stand next to the shade. “Whatever I can do, you can count on me for,” he said gently. Turning to face Vio, Shadow watched as everything he had been longing for finally fell into his lap. Again, his hand reached out for Shadow, stalling mid-air. But it didn’t falter. Vio’s warm hand came to rest on Shadow’s shoulder, the calloused fingers of a trained swordsman and archer bunching up the fabric of his black tunic. “I believe I know what you’re asking, Shadow. I’ll be at your dorm an hour after you return to it," The softness in his voice never wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you, Vio,” he let out softly, his face scrunching into a genuine smile that he could not and would not contain. “You are my only true friend on this Earth. I feel I have finally met a trustworthy ally,” Vio chuckled at his words, squeezing at his shoulder one last time and drawing his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s not the first time you’ve said that to me, I believe. I’ll see you soon, Shadow,” And with that, he was gone. Shadow was alone with his heart racing and the sense of warmth renewed tenfold inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Shadow told himself he was calm. That there was nothing to be anxious over-- the only one who would be with him that morning would be Vio. He would be with someone he felt safe with, dare he say even</span>
  <em>
    <span> loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Love was a scary word to Shadow, it wasn’t something he would ever be able to feel and the one force all the dumb fairytales said he had to fear. He sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing his foot against the leg of his large bed as he couldn’t quite reach the floor. An eternity of silence later, a soft knock rang against his door. With a twist of his finger, the heavy door opened as Vio stood in very little but a white nightgown and modest rabbit-down slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hi,” he began awkwardly, stepping into the room and manually shutting the door for Shadow. “Goddesses, I really hope I interpreted what you were asking for in the right way, otherwise I’m standing here half naked for absolutely no reason,” he chuckled nervously and made his way over to the tall backed chair pushed haphazardly next to the desk. “Anyways, is there anything you’d like to discuss, Shadow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The shade pulled his legs up to his chest, folding his hands over his knees and looking into Vio’s eyes. He suddenly felt vulnerable in Vio’s presence, as if they weren’t mirror images of each other, down to the nightgown and messy hair. “What… what do you think is going to happen when the final battle is done? I may be able to convince Vaati to let you live but even that I’m unsure of. Do you really want to enter a battle you may not survive?” Vio’s eyes widened as he absorbed Shadow’s words. They both knew that he could die at any moment, and that would just have to be the end of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I… I haven’t really considered dying, to be honest. I believe that as one of the chosen heroes, I should be able to make it through the final battle. Although, that may be a reckless thought process,” he smiled nervously. “What about you? Why bring the topic up at all, Shadow? Are you… dying?” The fear in his voice caused Shadow to visibly cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh no, not at all. In fact, I can’t really die at all,” His voice was low, but steady as he tried to verbalize his unending fate. “Unlike you, I’m not a mortal being. As long as there is light, there will be shadows, and I am bound to that rule just as the shadow of a rock or common hare is. Of course, there are other rules binding me to this world, but that’s as basic as I can make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Vio’s gaze was exposing, coaxing the details out of Shadow without so much as a word. There was something hypnotizing about his eyes-- they were a blue so pale, they were nearly grey. His gaze seemed so distant all the time, reflecting the racing thoughts constantly whirling in his mind. Yet they bore into Shadow’s soul, digging out everything the shade fought to keep hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “When Vaati created me, I was sculpted from black magic and the pure essence of darkness, both of which are not exactly welcome with open arms in this realm. To keep me tethered here, Vaati created my mirror-- the only thing that keeps me here and feeds my magic is a slab of glass enchanted to high heavens and back,” Shadow almost chuckled, “It’s so insane when I say it out loud. I guess my life is just as fragile as yours, Vio. In its own way,” He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So… what happens to you if your mirror is damaged?” It was such a simple question, and yet Shadow couldn’t answer it. Instead he slid from his bed and stepped past Vio, approaching the  far end of the room. His bare feet pattered softly on the cool stone as he walked, the only noise to fill the still room. He came to a halt in front of a large, unlit fireplace. With a snap of his fingers, a tall, dark mirror appeared. It was unlike the one handing on the wall-- it was taller than Shadow, with an intricate frame of a dark steel, glimmering in the moonlight. The glass itself appeared almost as a liquid black marble, milky strings swimming around in a pool of darkness. No reflections came from the mirror, however, as Shadow approached the strange artifact, the milky threads shifted. They wove together, reflecting Shadow’s true beastly form. He was still humanoid, but his features were distorted nearly beyond recognition. His eyes were the shade of freshly drawn blood, a brilliant crimson that terrified even Shadow himself. His mouth was stretched into a cruel and unnerving grin that was too wide for his small face. His skin was grey and his form flickered around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This… is my true form,” he said, turning away from the mirror. “What you see before you is the result of being magically tempered to hold this form in a realm so full of light. If my mirror were to be damaged, I would revert to that… thing, and I probably wouldn’t be able to remain in this world for very long. Where there is light, there will be shadow. This realm in particular is favored by the Goddesses, and with their protection, creatures of the darkness cannot survive in their domain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Vio sat there, dumbfounded by the information he had been given. He processed it silently, his eyes narrowing in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I see,” he finally muttered, “So, you can’t die, but you can disappear from this world and essentially die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Essentially,” Shadow answered with a shrug. That was about as well as he could put it, and as much as he was willing to discuss. He snapped his fingers again and the mirror shimmered into its veiled oblivion. He walked back towards his bed, hopping up unceremoniously in the oncoming silence. The pair sat still, embracing the silence with very little motivation to keep talking. Suddenly, a loud yawn broke the still air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Vio blinked, a little shocked by his own yawn, and laughed. “I guess some sleep would do the both of us some good, eh,” he snuggled down into the much-too-large chair, becoming impossibly small against the dark fabric. He breathed deeply, letting out a gentle whine as he settled into a comfortable position. It seemed that the longer the silence went on, the sleepier the Hylian got. Shadow cleared his throat and wracked his brain for something-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- to talk about. Just something to get that cursed noise out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He studied Vio’s features, following the slope of his nose. Vio’s eyes were heavy lidded as he tried to blink away his exhaustion. His eyebrows were ever so slightly furrowed, but would relax every time he began nodding off. Shadow’s focus landed on Vio’s lips, a classic mistake. The Hylian’s lips were beautiful to Shadow. They were a gently crafted work of art that Shadow longed to touch, to feel against his own, against his skin. They were pulled into a slight pout, parted as Vio let out soft huffs. It was such a dangerous expression for a face that delicate to hold. Every curve, every shadow on Violet’s face stirred something inside the shade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Goddesses, you Hylians are so delicate,” he muttered unconsciously. Vio stirred, simply grunting out a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response. “You fell asleep so quickly, my friend. It's almost cute,” he chuckled and stood from his spot on the bed again. Shadow crossed the room and gently waved his hand over Vio’s sleeping form, tugging his body up with strands of magic. Vio rose smoothly, drifting through the air towards Shadow’s bed. The plush duvet moved by its own accord and peeled away from the bed’s sheets obediently, allowing Vio’s body to settle down into the bed. Shadow approached him and waved his hand again, releasing the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Vio cooed, shuffling in his sleep and curling into the soft bed. It was incomprehensibly intimate for Shadow, watching someone he had grown so close to sleep calmly in his bed. He cracked another one of those damned soft smiles, studying Vio’s face again as he pulled the blanket up and tucked him in. Then he slid in next to the blonde, far enough to never touch, but still within reach of his warmth. Soon Shadow followed his counterpart, drifting off to a silent and undisturbed slumber for the first time in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        If only the shade had been able to keep awake for a few moments longer-- he would have seen Vio stir, hear him yawn and mumble Shadow’s name as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He would have watched the gears turn behind Vio’s pale eyes, widening as he pieced together the events of the night. Shadow would have seen the boy he desperately loved study his sleeping face, he would have felt the way his calloused fingers caressed the curve of his cheek and jaw, and most of all, he would have felt those perfect lips press against his forehead as Vio settled back in. The pair fit together like puzzle pieces, legs entwining naturally as Vio cuddled into Shadow’s steadily rising chest. If only he had been able to keep awake.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow wrestles with nightmares and feelings, still ignorant of the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         It started with another nightmare. It didn’t start out that bad, but they never did. In fact, Shadow may have even called it <em> good </em>. He was alone in his study, staring out the large intricate window that overlooked the endless expanse of sky below. From his spot he could see several of the smaller towers branching off his palace in the sky. Vaati had been kind to him, giving him the Tower of Winds as his domain; it was a lovely castle in the most secluded place on earth. It was peaceful, for the most part. Shadow caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Vio, grinning brightly as he waved from a balcony below. Shadow couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he waved back gently. Vio rarely smiled-- let alone grinned like a child being handed candy-- so this was an exceptionally rare treat. He stepped forward and let his body phase through the glass before him. No matter how often he did this, he could never forget how violating it could feel. He shivered as he emerged on the other side, but continued on for Vio.</p><p>         The Hylian had his arms outstretched, reaching for Shadow. His eyes were kind and he looked at peace. He was floating-- a strange, yet familiar feeling-- down gently, heart swelling as he got ever closer to Vio. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against Vio’s hand, trailing across his palm and up his wrist as he got close enough to touch the boy he so desperately loved. He grasped at Vio’s small wrist gently, letting the blonde pull him down onto the small balcony. His other hand came up to rest on Vio’s upper arm. He looked into those shining grey eyes and nearly went weak in the knees. They were glittering like pearls, running over every line and dimple of the shade’s face.</p><p>         It was only then that Shadow realized the heat of the sun above him. He retreated on instinct, slinking back into the shadows. His grip on Vio commanded him to follow, teetering them around until Vio’s form blocked out the majority of the light. Strangely, what little did touch Shadow’s fair skin didn’t sear into his flesh like a hot iron, Rather, it gently kissed him and warmed his cheeks with a delicate touch.</p><p>         “I told you the light was nothing to fear, my friend,” Vio chuckled as he watched Shadow’s eyes change color under the sun. Shadow would never know the way his eyes glowed like rubies in that moment. He would never understand that even in his dreams, Vio treasured him ways words fail to describe. He brought his arm around Shadow’s waist, hugging him close and adjusting the shade’s grip so they were hand in hand.</p><p>         “Shut it, I have every reason to be cautious,” Shadow teased back, trying to keep his composure as Vio fit his lithe body against Shadow’s own. He wondered if Vio could feel his heart hammering away frantically. Even in a dream, Vio was calm and collected where Shadow felt scattered.</p><p>         “Come, my friend, dance with me,” Vio let go of Shadow’s waist and led him by the hand to the open space on the balcony. They had no music, and yet they moved in time together. Twirling and spinning, they danced as if the Goddesses had made them for no other purpose. Vio’s hand held Shadow’s firmly, guiding him through each movement with care and precision. While his steps were calculated, his face told an entirely different story. His cheeks were reddened with a summer blush as he tried his best to both hold and avoid eye contact. Every now and then he’d flick his head sharply, attempting to brush the hair out of his eyes without letting go of Shadow’s hand.</p><p>         “You have your magic still, don’t you, Shadow?” he asked, leading them towards the railing of the balcony. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye, overcome by a sudden confidence that surprised Shadow. The shade simply nodded.</p><p>         “I’d thought that would be evident enough, my l-- my friend,” he caught himself, correcting the word before he left his lips. “After all,” he continued, trying to remain unphased, “I did <em> fly </em> down to you, did I not?” Vio’s hand left Shadow’s waist to grab at the railing, pulling him up. He balanced precariously on the bar, tugging Shadow along with him.</p><p>         “Well, I hope it’s powerful,” he laughed. And then he jumped.</p><p>         They fell for a few moments, tumbling down through the air as Shadow sat in shock, dumbfaced by the daring hero. As suddenly as they had started falling, they were floating. Drifting downwards, still hand in hand. Shadow reached out and thumped Vio on the shoulder harshly.</p><p>         “You lucky bastard!” he berated him, thumping him again. “You had no idea I could do that, did you? How are you so… so bold? You’re going to get yourself killed, you foolish hero,” he lectured. Vio simply laughed and brought his hand around Shadow’s waist again, pulling him close. Their chests were pressed together, their lips inches apart with Shadow’s arm pinned against Vio’s shoulder.</p><p>         “It’s really quite simple, Shadow. I knew you’d save me,” He smiled gently, searching Shadow’s eyes. His gaze flickered freely between the shade’s eyes and lips.</p><p>         “And how did you know that, asshole?”</p><p>         “Because you love me,” his words were simple, but they brought Shadow’s mind to a crashing halt. How did he know? How on Earth did he <em> know?! </em> For a moment, they were in freefall again as Shadow struggled to overcome his shock.</p><p>         Vio squeezed at his waist. “Stay with me now, Shadow.” There was a twinge of alarm in his voice, a hint of regret as he glanced down. They were still well above the clouds that hid the rest of the tower from sight, but Vio knew enough about physics to know they wouldn’t be for long.</p><p>         They slowed as Shadow managed to bring his magic around them like a blanket. He wanted to run, wanted to hide away from Vio in the shame of his feelings. He buried his face in Vio’s shoulder and whined, embarrassed. Vio let go of his hand and stroked Shadow’s soft purple hair. Shadow wrapped his arms roughly around Vio’s waist and held him, pulling him closer with each breath he took.</p><p>         “I’ve got you, Shadow,” Vio cooed, combing his fingers through Shadow’s hair. “I’m here and I love….” His voice trailed off, and suddenly his warmth was gone.</p><p>         Shadow was falling in an endless space of nothingness, his arms still hugging his torso where Vio once was. He landed without a sound, but a small shock ran up his legs regardless. There were no walls and the air lacked movement, lacked life. It was dark, save for a small light radiating off Shadow himself. He was inside his Mirror of Darkness. Although he had no proof, some part of him knew he was there. A loud, echoing voice disturbed the silence of his void. It was harsh, screeching almost as it called out to him.</p><p>         "<em>Shadow," </em> it wailed out, "<em>Shadow how could you betray me? I thought we were friends! I thought you loved me, Shadow</em>," The voice was distorted, warping itself between dozens of different pitches. It slurred as it spoke, as if the voice itself didn't know who it was, but Shadow knew. It was Vio. The voice was his, he could tell from the first word. The way he almost failed to pronounce the 'w' in his name, the way it made the shade's heart skip a little. It was his, no doubt about it. </p><p>         Shadow collapsed to his knees as the voice continued; "<em>You hurt me! I thought we were going to rule together! You promised me, Shadow. I trusted you," </em> every word made Shadow's entire body hurt. They stabbed like knives, twisting into his gut as word after sickening word was spat at him. The voice-- Vio's voice-- was full of agony. It was the final shrill calls of a dying man-- and it was Shadow's fault.</p><p>         "I'm sorry! Vio, I'm sorry," he screamed back as he fell forward, catching himself on his palms. "I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have a choice! I have to do it, don't you understand? It was never about you," tears started running down Shadow's face. Had it not been for the last few weeks, he would have been more shocked by this. However, it was becoming more clear by the day that Vio had no care for what emotions he brought from Shadow, regardless of if he should be able to feel them or not. He started to push himself to his feet, he didn't want to be here. He wanted to find Vio, wanted-- no, <em> needed </em>-- to save him.</p><p>         He took off running, his bare feet pattering against the tiled floor that didn't exist. He couldn't let Vaati hurt Vio, or anyone else for that matter-- Shadow would never let Vio suffer. He swore to himself that he would protect Vio, for the Hylian had been a good friend to him. Shadow relied on Vio, he… needed him. He pushed himself to run faster, he wouldn't let him get away. His voice, he was getting further and further away; faster, Shadow needed to go <em> faster--</em>.</p><p>         Shadow awoke with a start, heart racing as he struggled to catch his bearings. His eyes opened into a slight squint as the harsh sunlight filled the room. He groaned and tried to pull the thick blanket above his head, freezing in surprise when he could barely move his arm. There was a slight dead weight on him, warm and grounding in this moment. As he came to his senses slowly, he realized that he was completely entwined with Vio, their skin sticking together slightly as he attempted to pull away. He was beginning to panic again; he was too close to Vio, it was too much. He began to struggle against the form next to him, pushing Vio off roughly. He kicked up the blanket as he tried to flee, shaking Vio awake inadvertently. </p><p>         “Shadow? What’s goin’ on,” his voice was gruff from sleep, deeper than usual but still laced with concern as Shadow thrashed against him. He shuffled so that his hand came to rest on Shadow’s arm, his grip firm, yet gentle. “Are you okay?”</p><p>         Vio propped himself up on an elbow, blinking away sleep while still holding onto Shadow. The shade didn’t have an answer for him. He didn’t know why he was so <em> scared </em>, but tears were welling up in his tightly squeezed shut eyes. Strong arms encircled him and pulled him close. His face was buried in the thin material of Vio’s nightshirt and Shadow could feel the Hylian’s heart hammering against his cheek. Part of him wanted to keep fighting, but he melted into Vio’s touch, relaxing to the rhythmic beating of Vio’s heart. He felt Vio tense against him and suddenly they were tumbling over as Vio pressed Shadow into the corner of the bed adjacent to the wall. His small frame seemed to tower over Shadow, accentuated by the way his form blotted out the harsh sunlight. It carved a glowing crown around Vio’s head, turning flyaways into golden streams and made him look softer. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but from what Shadow would never be sure. He looked ethereal.</p><p>         “I’m… sorry for that, Shadow,” Vio pushed out, turning his face away from Shadow. “I figured the sunlight was bothering you? I should have asked first,” One of his arms was still resting under Shadow, gently cradling the back of his neck. The other he used as support, holding himself up and effectively pinning Shadow in place.</p><p>         There were still tears in Shadow’s eyes but they were less imposing now. He wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around Vio’s neck. He wanted to feel the weight against his body and the warmth sink into his skin. He wanted to press his lips against the soft flesh of Vio’s neck. Instead, he swiped at his eyes hastily, scowling a little.</p><p>         “‘S fine,” he grumbled, sounding harsher than he intended. He didn’t want Vio seeing him like this. </p><p>         “You’re lying,” Vio said back. His eyes bore into Shadow, pulling him apart at the seams. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you haven’t been sleeping well?”</p><p>         “Why do you have so many damned questions?” Shadow spat, cringing at the edge in his voice. He didn’t <em> know </em> what was wrong with him, but he knew he needed to run. He was overwhelmed and lost, but words refused to come to him. Instead he clung to Vio like his life depended on it. “Don’t you get it? <em> You </em> are what’s wrong with me! I can’t keep going on like this, I wasn’t made to be like this.</p><p>         “You and your stupid Hylian lives. Your fragile little lives and your stupid little emotions,” He growled, tugging on Vio’s nightshirt. “You don’t even know what you’re doing to me! It’s torture, Vio. I-- I’m… I need you,” he stumbled over his words, losing steam. “You are a drug and I’m beyond addicted. Every night I have nightmares of you <em> dying </em> and it’s always my fault. I need you, but I can’t protect you. You’re going to die in that fight against your brothers. I can’t lose you, Vio.”</p><p>         He broke down, sobbing into Vio’s chest as he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Vio and held him, too hurt to care about what he thought. He was a pathetic excuse for a creature of the darkness. If Vaati could see him now-- and he could, there was no doubt in Shadow’s mind-- he would smite him given the most convenient opportunity.</p><p>         “Oh, Shadow,” Vio sighed. He pulled his arm from under Vio’s neck and placed it on his back. He eased them up slowly into a sitting position, grabbing the heavy blanket and pullin it over their heads to protect his shadow. “You need not worry about me, I’ll be alright. I may be reckless sometimes, but I won’t let myself get hurt.</p><p>         “I know you and I have grown close in our time together. I consider you my truest friend, the only one I feel like I can trust. I would never leave you, Shadow, I promise you. But I need you to trust me, trust that I will be alright.” He rubbed gentle circle’s into Shadow’s back as he cried. As he held Shadow, Vio felt a gentle tear roll down his cheek. He had his own closet full of skeletons hidden away from the world, his own emotions that weighed on him like bricks. Vio couldn’t say exactly what made him fall for Shadow, or when the feelings began. Just like his counterpart, it hit him like a truck one night. One moment he was whole, the next he was shattered and drowning in a hurricane of feelings he didn’t know how to navigate. He knew exactly how Shadow felt, for he felt the exact same way.</p><p>         Vio was overwhelmed with love for the shade, and yet he knew they could never be. He was a hero, his job was to put an end to darkness in the land. However, from the moment Shadow has whisked him away, a seed of doubt was planted in him. Shadow may be crafty, but he wasn’t cruel. He certainly wasn’t the horrible monster Vio and the others had believed him to be. Shadow was loyal to a fault. He was so human that it hurt him to be so. Violet loved him, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p>         As suddenly as the first tear appeared, Violet was overwhelmed. He cried silently into Shadow, still stroking his back comfortingly. They held each other, saying everything and nothing all at once. They sat there for what felt like hours, until their breath slowed and their tears ran dry.</p><p>         “Come, Shadow,” Vio beckoned. He gently pushed Shadow down on the bed, finding a place beside him. The blanket was still pulled over their heads, but neither of them cared. It was a barrier, hiding them away in the darkness of their secrets. “Can I?” Violet asked,  reaching for Shadow’s shoulder. The shade nodded, allowing Vio to fit their bodies against each other. He was exhausted, too drained to fein protest. He turned and hid his face in the crook of Vio’s neck, breathing in his smell and sighing. It was calming.</p><p>         “We should try to sleep,” he mumbled into the hero’s skin. Vio hummed against him in agreement and draped an arm over his waist. “Sleep is good.” A comfortable silence settled over them. Shadow’s sensitive ears caught the sound of Vio’s heart beating softly next to him, letting the sound lull him back to sleep. It was a short, dreamless sleep for both of them. Shadow was grateful for that, as if his lackluster confession had cured him of his distress.</p><p>         A knock at the door woke the pair, the sound of the heavy door creaking open erasing any chance of more sleep. A deep grumbling came from the figure at the door. Although Shadow couldn’t see it, he knew a large hinox stood at the door. Shadow groaned loudly.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” Vio yawned, pushing himself up to study the room. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, yawning again.</p><p>         “The commander here says your brothers have been spotted. The Green one, he was making his way up the mountain. A hinox under it’s command nearly got him, but the other two came to his aid. And they’re on their way up the mountain,” Shadow said morbidly. He knew this day was coming, but did it have to be so soon?</p><p>         “Oh,” was all Vio had to offer.</p><p>         “Yes, <em> oh </em>,” Shadow parroted. “The commander said he was just on his way to wake you as well, but as it can clearly see, there is no need. Commander,” Shadow said grumpily, sitting up in his bed. “Fetch my friend his tunic and sword. And wake the cook, the troops, everyone. I expect breakfast before those pesky heroes arrive. It’s going to be a long day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! So sorry it's been such a long time since my last upload, but I really hope you enjoy your updates! I've been having a rough time online what with antis and all, and it's super ruined my motivation to write. I still have a few more chapters left of this story, though! Thank you for all the support, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc! It truly means the world to me! Also another small update, you can find me on twitter still, but now at the handle "shadviio" lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>